Brothers
by smunchy10
Summary: Two Brothers. Living out their lives, however one brother, Brandon has been having trouble living his life ever since the loss of their Father. How both cope with the loss and how it affects their lives.
1. Tragedy

Brothers

"Oh shit!", I jolted myself awake from another nightmare.

"Yo Brandon, you alright bro?"

Patrick, my brother came running into my room upon hearing me scream.

"Yea man, im fine, thanks."

With that he left and went back to sleep. Now these nightmares of mine didn't just come out of thin air. It all started when we lost our father. The year is 2013, Patrick and I were visting our dad for his birthday which was on July 4th or Independence Day. All three of us were in his jeep and we were just driving around, enjoying the Summer breeze. But something happened. A 4x4 came on our left side and rammed us, hard. The jeep flipped over tossing us around. We reluctantly flipped over but all suffered injuries. I was bruised and bleeding from both my arms, Patrick was bleeding and bruised but couldn't move his legs right. But Dad had it the worst, he had been impaled by a bar holding the roof in place. He laid there just breathing slightly with blood gushing all over him.

"Dad" I barely muttered

"Dad" I repeated

"Dad!" I screamed with all the breath I had left.

"Wha-what happened" He began coughing up blood.

"Oh- what the fuck happened?" I heard Patrick saying behind us.

"Get out- get ou-t no-w" Dad whispered. I kicked on the door as hard as I could until it finally busted down. I crawled out then reached in and helped Patrick pull himself out.

"Alright dad, your turn." I said reaching for his hand.

Be-behind you son." He croaked

"wha-" WHAM!

All Went Black.


	2. Just Another Day

Brothers:Chapter 2

"Hey Brandon, wake up man breakfast is ready."

A few hours after the nightmare i'm waking up again and Patrick has already got breakfast on the table.

"Thanks man. Im starving."

"No problem bro."

Another day in the life of the Carr brothers. We found ourselves settling down in New York City for a while, both of us just trying to get on our feet and get our lives in order. Patrick had been working as a financial analist while I was in the programming business. We both helped with bills and overall have been living average lives. After breakfast I headed upstairs to get a shower and get ready for another day.

 _Later..._

"Alright man i'm out, i'll see you later!" I shouted as I headed out the door

"Alright, seeya!" He replied

I walked down the steps of the apartment and began my daily walk to work. " Just another day" I kept telling myself.

Just Another Day


	3. Dont Do This Dad

Brothers:Chapter 3

"Wha-" My head was feeling like shit. Matter of fact, everything felt like shit right now. I could feel my arms restrained to a chair but couldn't see a damn thing. My mouth was covered with a thick rope to prevent me from making much noise. However I was able to make muffled grunts to try and get someones attention.

 _ZZZZZZZ_

The lights flashed on with such quickness I felt blinded immediately. Taking a minute for my eyes to adjust I was finally able to see three men in the room, along with my Dad and Patrick. All three of these guys were muscular and had scars of their own as well as a skull and crossbones tattoo on their right arms.

"Morning sunshine" He said this crazily as if he was hallucinating

"Hope we didnt scare ya. Your daddy over here hasn't been a very good boy so he's gonna pay the price for it."

What the hell were these guys talking about? What had my dad done? What had any of us done? They had a gun pointed at him ready to pull the trigger and even more people were outside the room talking with themselves. All of a sudden one of them used his switchblade and cut the rope from my mouth.

"wha-what the fuck! Who the hell are you? Leave us alone!" I shouted with such rage, I was angry now.

"If only you knew who your father really is, WHAT he really is" He emphesized

"Hey man your heard the boss let's rap this up quick." One of the other said

"Very well."

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM

He smacked the pistol across my dad's face over and over and over again brusing and beating him to a pulp.

"GODDAMNIT NO! LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"Oye Lads listen to him ain't he just so adorable making threats?" This fucker was mocking me

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH DO YOU HEAR ME?! IM GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU!"

" Alright mate why dont you try when your out of here!"

He Slices the rope from my dad's mouth and allows him to speak.

"So-n, M sorry..."

"Dad, dad come on dad your gonna be fine we're gonna get out of here and we're gonna be ok please!" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I just kept crying and screaming and threatening, I didnt give a shit anymore. I wanted these guys dead.

"I-lo-ve you both s...o much, I never mean-t f-or thii-s to ha-a-appen."

"Dont do this Dad..." I whispered

"Good-bye" He whimpered

"Goodnight buddy ol pal."

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Four gunshots to his chest and finally he pulled the gun right up to his face.

"NOOOO!"

SMACK!

I felt a hard hit to the head and slowly passed out to the echoing sound

BAM!


End file.
